Corran!
by powerrangersfangirl22
Summary: Pretty much how I thought the end of Rogue Squadron Book 3: Krypto's Trap should have ended. Spoilers. Probably OOC. If you haven't read it, read it.
1. Chapter 1: Tycho Celchu

Corran!

Chapter 1: Tycho Celchu

**Sorry, it took so long to update. This is how I think the ending of the third Rogue Squadron should have ended. The book is called the Krypto's Trap. You should read it.**

Corran sighed. He was so done with all this confusion. His comlink said the Corusaunt time. This stupid planet set their time to Corusaunt's time. He didn't understand it, but it made his life significantly harder. He ran past the dead guards. Lightsabers are great door openers. He glanced out the window. He gasped. He was on Corusaunt. That meant that Lusankya was on Corusaunt. His worry reached out to the Squadron. They couldn't die, could they?

He called Whistler. Whistler then secretly left the courtroom. He led Corran from the museum to the courtroom. Tycho Celchu was begging to represent himself in front of the court. The court refused because he would be killed in a cross examination. Whistler suggested they bring Corran to represent him in court. Emtree didn't agree to it because Corran was dead. The court was getting impatient. Corran walked in and said," I believe he wants me to be a witness." Ackbar's jaw dropped.

"Impossible," said Ackbar.

"I believe impossible is what Rogues do best, Admiral," said Corran.

"Well, prosecution," said Ackbar.

"Corran Horn, we call you to the stand," said the lawyer.

On the way to the stand, he clapped Tycho on the back and said," I owe you an apology. A huge apology. And I debt I will never be able to pay back." Before Tycho could answer, Corran walked off. He proved Tycho was innocent. He hugged Tycho and didn't let go for awhile. He repeatedly said he was sorry.

"Corran, I forgive you. I'm just glad you're back. I am so glad you're back. And Wedge will be too. He swore he wouldn't become friends to any of the new recruits because they always end up dead. You ended up being his friend and he lost you. He was never the same after you died. He was colder. He'll be so happy when he sees you're alive. He cried for weeks after your death."

"Then, let's play with this," said Corran.

"My thoughts exactly," said Tycho.

**Sorry it was short and mostly dialogue.**


	2. Chapter 2: Wedge Antilles

Chapter 2: Wedge Antilles

**Sorry it took so long to update. This didn't end up the way I planned. Sorry if Wedge is OOC. There is no relationship between Wedge and Corran, except friendship. :)**

Wedge had called Admiral Ackbar. He was talking about how Tycho was innocent. Then he heard a strangely familar voice say that it was Erisi Dlarit. Who is that? And why is he so familiar, thought Wedge. He shrugged it off. The good news was spread through the Squadron. Tycho was found innocent. He was happy. At least he didn't lose Tycho too. Luke was flying his X-wing with them. He smiled knowingly at Wedge when they had landed. He knew something.

Wedge walked to Tycho Celchu and hugged him with all his might. He didn't care what the Squadron thought. He was happy, but not too happy. Corran's death weighed heavily on his heart. He shouldn't have made friends with him, but it was hard not like him. He had everything Wedge was looking for in a friend. He had charm, but he was kind. He could be funny, but knew when to stop. He didn't take many things personally. Mirax walked forward and hugged Tycho.

"Congrats on your freedom, Tycho," said Mirax.

"Thanks," said Tycho. She walked off and wiped her eyes. She missed Corran. They all did. Gavin looked quite upset about it as well. Gavin shook his hand and said he was happy for him and walked away to his quarters. He knew this was going to be fun. They were going to be causing Wedge to go insane. Then Corran will talk to Mirax and Gavin Darklighter. Gavin will be happy for sure. Mirax might slap him, but oh well. He doesn't need to know that.

"Wedge, let's go to your office. He knew that Corran was already in there hiding. He knew that Wedge was going to deny it for a while.

"Alright. I'm glad you aren't charged for anything. How did you win?" Wedge asked.

"Oh, Rogues do the impossible," said Tycho, avoiding the question. Wedge wished Corran could do the impossible and come back from the dead. He wouldn't though. He never would. It would haunt Wedge until the end of his days.

"That doesn't answer the question," said Wedge.

"I know," said Tycho and he fell silent as Wedge put his password in. He walked into the room and froze. Corran was sitting in his seat. Corran got up and walked to a corner. He didn't even looked at him.

"Do you see that, Tycho?" asked Wedge.

"What?" asked Tycho.

"Corran," answered Wedge with tears in his eyes. Was he back?

"I don't see anything," said Tycho.

Wedge's world fell around him. Corran was dead and he was seeing things. The tears started falling. He couldn't do this. He needed to get out of there. He needed to go somewhere that didn't remind him of Corran, but that was the problem. He saw Corran everywhere. He tried to run away. Someone had grabbed his arm. He turned around to tell Tycho to go away. Corran had a small smile on his face and concern shown clear in his eyes.

"Corran?" Wedge croaked out.

"Yes, I'm here," said Corran. Wedge hugged Corran tightly. Tears of joy overflowing from his eyes. Corran wrapped his arms around Wedge. Everything was right for that moment.


End file.
